


Double Load - Alternate Plot

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Truckers Verse [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Prostitute Isaac, Prostitution, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Truckers, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: THIS IS NOT PART 2. This is the sex scene I couldn't work into the original story because it just didn't fit with Stiles and Derek's relationship. This does not need to be read to read the continuation.Derek purchases some oral instruction for Stiles and things get extra frisky with a pretty lot lizard by the name of Isaac Lahey.





	Double Load - Alternate Plot

So I really, really wanted this to be in the original story, but it just didn’t fit the mood and the only omega I wanted in it was Isaac and he’s got a totally different role in the story so… yeah. I just decided to make this a oneshot stand-alone that sounds like it’s in the middle of the story that didn’t actually happen. The original story will continue to be monogamous, and if you’re one of the people bitching that Derek’s relationship with Lydia as his ‘mom’ makes it poly or cheating than go fuck yourself.

 

Stiles was nervous. Derek was too, but he did a better job of hiding it than Stiles _ever_ did, namely by not pacing all over the floor like an idiot.

“Will you relax?” Derek huffed in annoyance, “Even _this_ truck isn’t big enough for your antics.”

“I’m about to learn how to blow you, something you’ve complained about, with a _lot lizard_. This is terrifying.”

“If you don’t want to-“

“I _do_ want to do this, Derek,” Stiles snapped, “I want to explore a bit. I want to learn how to have awesome sex with you. Stop asking me if I want to change my mind. I don’t.”

“Then relax,” Derek suggested, casually giving the driver’s chair a half spin and then turning it back. He looked relaxed, but a chill Derek wouldn’t even half-spin his chair. He was utilitarian in everything he did. Apparently even in sexual education since he was under the impression only a male prostitute would be able to teach his inexperienced mate to give the perfect BJ.

“I fucking can’t!” Stiles snarled, “Someone I don’t know is about to see me on my knees, trying to-“

A knock at the door had Stiles going completely still as if faced with a predator so Derek answered it with an amused chuckle. A pretty young man with a strong jaw and baby blue eyes stepped into the truck. His dirty-blonde hair was a draw for Stiles who had always had a bit of a fetish for curls. The young man gave them both a cheery smile and waved at Stiles as Derek’s mate stood there being awkward.

“Hi,” He chirped, “I was told a shower before and after would be part of my pay.”

“Yeah, it’s through there,” Derek tapped the door, “You know what you’re here for?”

“Oral instruction,” He stated easily, “No problem. Which if you is my eager student?”

Derek pointed to Stiles who instinctively pointed at Derek. The omega snickered, “Yeah, okay. Sounds fun! I’ll be fast in the shower. Can I use your towel?”

Derek frowned but Stiles hurried to hand him one. The omega vanished into their tiny shower while Stiles whimpered and rubbed his hands together.

“Derek, since you were originally an omega-“

“Yeah?” Derek asked, voice tense.

“-that means that I as your soul mate am understandably attracted to omegas, right?”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, voice ticking up on the end.

“You know how we discussed me possibly experimenting due to my closeted upbringing?“

“Fucking hell, really?” Derek asked in exasperation.

“He’s cute as fuck, Derek!”

“He’s here to teach you to suck cock, not take it! I do that!” Derek growled.

“You said I could exp- actually I was wanting to give, not take,” Stiles tried, quickly switching tactics.

“Oh,” Derek’s eyes glazed and Stiles’ mouth twitched.

“That won’t trigger your alpha instincts, will it? I mean, I won’t even be being mounted.”

“Oh,” Derek repeated, licking his lips, “Um… yeah. Yeah, I could see… sure. Okay. Understandable. Yeah.”

Stiles snickered, “Cool. I’m kinda hoping that if I see him as a sort of… temporary partner… that I won’t be opposed to him touching you, either. Think that will work? Or will my werewolfy instincts get all irritable?”

Derek’s pupils were completely blown. He’d gotten hot and bothered before when Stiles got possessive over Derek, and since Derek had experimented even when he was an omega he wasn’t about to be prudish about having another omega in their bed. Stiles rubbed his hands together eagerly. Having Derek go all Neanderthal on him was fun and directing the whole thing was giving Stiles the control he needed to feel positive about the situation.

The omega exited in nothing but the towel and gave Stiles and Derek a big grin, “Whoa, smells good in here! Somebody’s got their Irish up!”

“Irish, are you?” Stiles asked, leaning against the table and admiring the broad expanse of pale chest. Isaac wasn’t muscled like Derek was, being an omega, but he was still slender and attractive.

“Waaaay back,” The young man grinned, “Isaac Lahey’s the name, and cock sucking’s my game!”

Stiles laughed and motioned him over, sliding into the booth beside Derek. Isaac slid in opposite them and folded his hands as if they were having a business meeting, his eyes dancing in clear amusement at Stiles’ presentation of their situation.

“Thanks for the shower,” Isaac stated, “Did you have some requests or boundaries to set?”

“Yeah, actually,” Stiles nodded, “Derek is okay with me trying a few things with you, but I wanted to make sure you were.”

Isaac laughed lightly, “I’m a whore, darling. This is what I do.”

“Yeah, but…” Stiles shifted a bit, “I mean… you still have choices.”

“If you like,” Isaac shrugged, “So what about Derek? Does Derek want to do things with me?”

Isaac gave Derek a hopeful once over and Stiles couldn’t even blame him. Derek was _fine_. Thankfully, Stiles’ werewolf was just pleasantly amused by the whole situation, unlike when he’d seen Derek innocently talking to Erica and mistaken the situation for him soliciting a prostitute. Outlining what was and wasn’t going to happen was keeping his inner wolf from deciding Isaac was going to take his mate away. Kink negotiation was apparently a thing they did now.

“Oh, he definitely wants you touching him, but to stop my inner werewolf from being a bitch, I think it’s best if Derek doesn’t touch you.”

Isaac nodded, “That makes sense… I think. Sorry, I don’t know much about werewolves, so just correct me if I do something wrong.”

“No problem,” Stiles grinned, “Werewolves are a bit more instinct driven than mundanes. Where another omega and alpha couple who are mundanes might be cool with being in an open relationship, it’s a lot more difficult for werewolves. I’ve gotten super possessive of Derek in the past and he’s _always_ possessive of me around alphas and betas. He’s liking the idea of me bending you over, though.”

“Uh, ye…” Derek started, but drifted off, eyes glazed as he gave Stiles’ lap a hard stare.

Stiles snickered, “Oh boy, I think we’ve lost him.”

Isaac laughed lightly, “This is cool. Bed’s a fold-down, right?”

Stiles nodded and they all stood up, Stiles dragging Derek out of the seat as he gave them a confused frown. He might be visualizing Stiles bending Isaac over a table but Stiles was more realistic of the whole thing. Stiles pulled the bed into place and shoved the blankets aside, but Derek irritably pulled them back down and tucked them in.

“What are you-?” Stiles frowned.

“He’s not _ours_ , Stiles,” Derek argued, “We can’t have the mattress smelling like someone else. We won’t sleep for weeks.”

“Shit, I wasn’t thinking,” Stiles fussed, “Sorry.”

“After all the trouble we went to to mark this place as ours?” Derek tutted at him, but Stiles was just glad he was back to being capable of speech.

“Okay, so what first?” Stiles asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

“Lesson first,” Derek stated, “Or we’ll get distracted.”

Isaac nodded and gestured for Derek to sit with a flamboyant wave that nearly brushed his knuckles against their ceiling. Derek’s mouth twitched and he sat himself down on the edge of their bed. It was a bit high up off the ground since it rested on the dinette booth seats for extra support. Luckily neither Stiles nor Isaac were short.

“This is going to be awesome!” Stiles squealed, “Okay, what do I do first? Just pretend I’ve never done this before since according to Derek I’m bad enough for that to be accurate.”

Derek glared, still feeling guilty for hurting Stiles’ feelings, but Stiles ignored him while Isaac gave him a pitying glance.

“Well, first thing first: Alpha, please drop trou.”

Derek kicked off his shoes and pants for ease. Stiles grinned at the sight of his mate half-hard and tense before them. Isaac walked up to him on one side and dropped to his knees before Derek’s right leg. Stiles mirrored him after a brief glance at his mate’s eager expression.

“Okay,” Isaac smiled, “So the best thing you can do is enjoy him. Look how nice and plump he is! Let’s see how hard we can get him.”

Isaac took Derek in hand and began to stroke him slowly, twisting his wrist to stimulate the alphas cockhead. Stiles watched his motions and adopted them, grinning as Derek hardened fully in his hand. Stiles proudly noted that Derek hardened faster with Stiles’ hand than Isaac’s experienced one. His mate was still his primary drive. Derek’s legs spread a bit further and his posture changed, denoting his burgeoning arousal. Isaac adjusted Stiles’ grip and showed him how to build slowly rather than rushing into a quick jerk once he had Derek hard enough.

“Let it build,” Isaac told him, “You’re his mate, not his lizard, and nobody is going to walk in on you two… unless you two are into that. You two get to enjoy each other. Besides, too much friction and he’ll just fizzle out. It makes orgasm either too fast or too difficult.”

Stiles nodded his head eagerly and scooted closer to Isaac who smiled a bit and shifted closer as well, “Now the easiest way to move on is to make sure he’s nice and wet. Some people just spit, but I like to give him a little sweetness instead.”

Isaac leaned forward and began giving little kitten licks to Derek’s shaft, keeping his tongue wet as he went. Stiles’ eyes widened at the sight of the pink muscle and he leaned forward to join him. Derek groaned at the sight of the two of them working up and down his shaft and Stiles let out a soft whimper when he and Isaac’s tongues touched. It progressed quickly from there. Isaac and Stiles took it in turns lathing up and down Derek’s throbbing dick while sliding their own tongues together in an intimate kiss. When their lips finally met at the head Stiles was absolutely lost in the feel of another man’s lips on his own. He’d never kissed anyone besides Derek and that one awkward attempt at kissing Scott that had been _so_ not on point. Isaac knew how to kiss. Stiles was soon lost to the gentle press of lips, a slight chafe of stubble, and the smooth glide of wet muscle. When the kiss broke Stiles was breathless and Derek was gaping down at them.

“Oh, wow, that’s hypnotic,” Stiles breathed.

“Omegas kiss differently, I’m told,” Isaac blushed a bit, the pretty little thing, and Stiles did his best not to squeal and pinch his cheek, “I think we’ve got him nice and wet, don’t you?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Yes. Now what?”

“Let me see your head face,” Isaac insisted.

“What?” Stiles blinked.

Isaac chuckled, “How do you cover your teeth?”

“With… toothpaste?” Stiles asked, eyes wide.

Derek snorted, “And _this_ is why you’re here.”

“Ah, yes,” Isaac nodded, “Teeth. The bane of blowjobs. M’kay, you have to keep them tucked. So pull your top lip over your teeth and stick out your tongue and flatten it to cover the bottom.”

Isaac demonstrated and Stiles snickered at how ridiculous he looked, but obliged as well. Isaac nodded and resumed speaking.

“Perfect. So keep your lips wet, obviously, but that won’t be hard once you get started. First we’re going to give the tip a bit of love, and then sink down as far as you’re comfortable. I mean that. _Comfortable_. We can’t cover it all in one sitting, so we’re not doing deepthroating today. You can learn that on your own once the basics are there or I can meet up with you again some other day. Watch me, and then you try.”

Isaac leaned over Derek and ran his tongue around the head a few times before sucking on it like a lollypop. Derek huffed and panted a bit at that and then moaned as Isaac sank down to the root. Stiles’ eyes bugged out. That was _not_ what Stiles would call comfortable!

Isaac came back up and Derek reached for his hair to shove him down only to have Stiles growl at him. Derek put his hands under his ass but he looked mortally wounded by having to wait for the fellatio to continue.

“Now you try,” Isaac grinned, “Use your hand at the base to stop him from gagging you.”

Stiles nodded and gave it a go, meeting Derek’s eyes as he licked around and around before sucking the tip. Derek swore and a flush began to climb up his neck. Stiles wrapped a hand around the base and slowly sank down. Derek’s knot began to expand and his eyes glazed over.

“Stiles. Fuck,” Derek panted, “This is _already_ better.”

Considering the fact that Derek had _yet_ to pop a knot while Stiles attempted to blow him, he figured that was a fairly accurate analysis. Stiles concentrating on bobbing a bit, testing how far down he could go while Derek hummed and ran his finger’s through the omega’s hair. Isaac meanwhile had reached out to stroke down Stiles’ back and cup his ass, but at a low growl from Derek his hands quickly retreated. Stiles slid up and grinned at Isaac easily.

“I’m pretty sure my ass is his,” Stiles laughed, “What else?”

“Just what you were doing,” Isaac grinned, “Move slowly at first and then speed up until he nuts.”

Stiles grinned up at Derek, “Shall I?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Derek growled, and Stiles swallowed him down enthusiastically-

-And promptly gagged himself.

Derek growled in frustration, “That’s not nearly as enjoyable as porn makes it seem!”

“For either of us,” Stiles blinked back tears.

“He’s hung, you might need two hands,” Isaac chuckled, “Use your hands to jerk him while you suck, that way he’s getting sensation on his whole shaft. When he tells you to squeeze, do it. He’s going to need steady pressure on his knot to come.”

Stiles nodded and gave each of his hands a quick lick before diving down on Derek’s shaft again. Stiles found a rhythm after a few tries, especially when Isaac began to guide his head and adjust his grip. Derek’s hard length was hot and throbbing along his tongue, his was breathing heavily and pulling at Stiles’ hair lightly. Eventually Isaac leaned back and whispered for Stiles to let Derek guide the speed because he could tell the alpha was close. Derek took control while Stiles tried to keep up and Isaac whispered filthy advice in his ear.

“There’s two ways you can tell he’s about to come. First is his balls. They’re so tight right now they’re practically inside his body. Pressed up high and ready to spill his load down your throat. Brace yourself. Squeeze now.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s knot and the alpha let out one, long, drawn out moan. Stiles swallowed as quickly as he could, nearly choking in his determination to take his seed down as it spurted out and hit his throat.

“That’s it,” Isaac purred, “The second is when the body of his dick starts to swell even more. Some guys don’t do this, but I could practically see Derek starting up. He’ll get just that fraction bigger and that’s when you give his knot a nice hard grip to help him along.”

Stiles came up for air and Derek sat there panting heavily and arching his back a bit. Stiles could tell he wanted to come again but the omegas were both dripping with desire and Stiles wanted his chance to experiment. Isaac smelled delicious and Stiles wanted a taste.

“Okay,” Stiles panted, “I did it. How was it?”

“Fucking amazing,” Derek breathed, “Your turn?”

“Yeah, my turn,” Stiles grinned, “You want to fuck me when we really get going?”

“Yeah,” Derek groaned, hips jerking where he sat on the bed, “But for now I’m vacating the bed so you two can enjoy yourselves.”

Derek stood and moved to sit in the driver’s seat, eyes intense as he folded his arms to watch them both. Stiles snickered and climbed up into the bed.

“Guess we better give him a good show,” Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, but… I can’t touch, right?”

“Best not. Just let me enjoy you,” Stiles grinned, “Feel free to offer instruction here, too.”

Isaac dropped the towel, noted Derek’s growl, and picked it up to hand it to Stiles. The omega laughed and hung it on a hook Derek had dubbed the towel hook so it wouldn’t mildew before they took it to the Laundromat. Stiles turned back to give Isaac a long stare, noting his hard member. Omegas were typically smaller than betas, with tiny testicles that contained the fluids for their anal lubrication rather than sperm. This ‘slick’ would shoot out their cocks as well during orgasm, a remnant of their evolutionary journey from betas to ultra-breeding omegas. As such, Isaac looked much like Stiles did in the nude, but with the obvious advantage of some serious self esteem. He stood proud with his hands on his hips, knowing full well that tiny genitals were damn appealing to anyone who lusted after omegas. Stiles on the other hand, had grown up mostly around betas and alphas in a small town that had only a handful of omegas. Those omegas had mostly belonged to the wealthy of the area, since beta/beta pairings made up most of the middle to impoverished classes and rarely produced either alphas or omegas.

Stiles shyly slid out of his pants and underwear, giving Isaac a nervous shrug once he was revealed. Isaac gave him an appreciative once over and winked lasciviously.

“Dude, you’re too much,” Stiles laughed, “I’m, like, ultra awkward here.”

“Noted,” Derek growled, making Stiles jump, “Get on the bed and eat him out.”

“Mm,” Stiles leered at Derek, “Me likey.”

Derek rolled his eyes as Isaac obediently climbed onto the bed, dropped onto his elbows, and presented his wet ass at the perfect angle for Derek to watch. No doubt about it, he’d done this particular scene before. Stiles climbed up nervously, licking his lips even as his cock ached with excitement. Derek was stroking himself lazily, just keeping the tension down as Stiles glanced over to make sure that the hand reaching for Isaac’s plush ass was still okay with him. His alpha nodded slowly, eyes heavy with his profound desire.

Stiles licked his lips and then wiped his chin selfconsciously, “You’re not near heat, are you? On account of the huge amount of sperm in my mouth at the moment.”

“No,” Isaac chuckled, “And rumor has it you two can’t catch anything so I’m good to go?”

“Yep,” Stiles nodded, “STD free forevers.”

“Sooo lucky,” Isaac sighed, “Okay, sweetie. This is really simple. Lots of tongue and wet fingers. Scrape teeth gently, but don’t bite. Enjoy yourself.”

Stiles whined a bit in excitement, squeezing himself to hold off his own building desire. Derek had the edge taken off but Stiles was ready to shoot off at the slightest brush. He parted Isaac’s damp cheeks and gave his bleached and waxed pucker a wide-eyed stare.

“We are so buying me a wax kit.”

“No,” Derek stated.

“Bleach kit?” Stiles tried.

Derek considered it, “Sure.”

“Cool.”

Stiles wasn’t sure he could dive in right away. His nerves were up and he was most definitely _not_ ready to lose eye sight of Derek. He wetted a finger and ran it around Isaac’s pucker curiously, watching it twitch and glancing repeatedly at his mate. Derek was smiling fondly at him, giving Stiles an encouraging nod or eyebrow waggle as the omega awkwardly poked at a _very_ tolerant Isaac. Stiles was achingly hard but his nerves were starting to eat him up. He was just about to call it all off when Derek stood up, crossed the few feet to them both, and put a hand firmly on the back of Stiles’ head. He shoved down and Stiles only avoided having his face smooshed into Isaac’s face by quickly gripping both cheeks and turning his head enough to level his mouth with Isaac’s hole. Isaac snickered but Stiles was lost in flavor. He’d curiously sampled his own slick before, but this was a new world for him. Isaac tasted of musk and desire, his slick hot on Stiles’ tongue as the scent of arousal flowed down his throat and filled Stiles’ sinuses from both directions. Derek held Stiles’ head down as the omega’s lips sealed around Isaac’s hole and suckled and licked hungrily.

“Holy shit,” Isaac gasped, hips twitching back, “I don’t think you need instruction here. Fuck. Your tongue is… _fuck!”_

Stiles whimpered, hand going to his cock to jerk himself off with his wet hand, but Derek growled and shoved it away.

“Fuck him,” Derek ordered, “Do it, Stiles. Maybe if you do it well I’ll let you fuck _me_ someday.”

Stiles let out a broken cry against Isaac’s flesh and the alpha released his head. Stiles scrambled up the omega’s body, shoving into him in one heated go and… coming instantly. Stiles cried out, his hips pressed hard against Isaac’s ass as pleasure rushed through him. His own hole was twitching, empty and needy, and the omega was fully aware of the needy whines leaving his throat. The need to be filled was overwhelming him despite the tight, hot, wet hole suckling at his dick.

Derek was kneeling behind him suddenly, his hands on Stiles’ hips as he took control of their awkward encounter. He mouthed Stiles’ mating scar and guided his hips to keep the aroused omega from simply pushing back at Derek in his zealous need. Stiles whined his mate’s name but Derek’s cock was slotted against him rather than in him as the alpha showed Stiles the motions his body did not know to instinctively make. Stiles gaped as he watched his long, slender cock slide in and out of Isaac’s pale body.

“Ohhhh,” The lizard moaned, reaching down to fondle himself, “Am… am I allowed to…”

“Yeah,” Derek grunted, “ _If_ he can get you off.”

Isaac whined but continued to only lazily stroke himself, keeping the motions to a bearable level as Stiles’ hips were propelled faster.

“You don’t have a knot,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, his breath hot and teasing along the shell, “So you’re going to have to use your fingers to help him get off like a beta would with an omega.”

“Sh-show me?” Stiles gasped.

Derek took Stiles’ long fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking on them with an approving moan. He pushed Stiles’ middle two fingers down below his balls. The reach was awkward and left a cramp up his wrist, but once his fingers slid in beneath his cock with the next stroke he eagerly pressed down where he knew Isaac needed him most. The lizard let out a choked cry and pushed back greedily, earning a hungry sound from Derek who bit at Stiles shoulder to contain himself. Stiles whined and Isaac began to buck back at him at a faster pace.

“Oh my gods,” Stiles gasped, “I’m fucking someone. I’m fucking an omega. Derek this is so _fucking hot!_ ”

Derek groaned low and shifted his hips. Stiles had to hold still so Derek could push into him, the burn just to one side of tolerable since Stiles was dripping wet, but Isaac was happily fucking himself on Stiles’ fingers and dick so there was barely a pause in their enjoyment. Isaac’s voice was amping up, his cries higher in pitch as he came closer and closer to his own release. Stiles wasn’t far behind, but for a second climax he definitely needed Derek’s knot. The alpha knew it and was breathing hard as he gave Stiles’ hips a shove.

“Move, asshole,” Derek growled, “You’re in control this time.”

Stiles whimpered and began to move his hips, jerking forward to fuck into Isaac and then back to impale himself on Derek’s sizable length. His eyes rolled in his head and he let it loll back as his mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure. Derek’s hard rod was rubbing him just the right way, sending fissions of pleasure up his spine and setting off fireworks behind his eyes. Stiles moaned his mate’s name in a tortured voice as the alpha groaned in pleasure. Isaac’s cries mounted and the omega curled his cramping fingers firmly to press against his prostate and milk him dry.

The heavy scent of Isaac’s release filled the air as thoroughly as his sharp cries and Derek growled deeply. He took hold of Stiles’ hips, pressing him firmly against the lizard while Stiles hurried to pull his fingers free or risk hurting Isaac. The alpha gave two hard thrusts against his mate’s backside and Stiles let out a cry of his own as the fully expanded knot breached his hole and settled in against his sensitive glands. Stiles moaned deep and low as a deeply satisfying orgasm rolled through him, slow and pulsing as Derek’s seed filling his gut.

“So, so good,” Stiles whined.

“Mm, yeah,” Isaac agreed, still fondling his softening prick as he lay still beneath them, “You two can look me up _anytime.”_

Derek huffed against Stiles’ neck, nipping at him firmly, “Gotta make this one pack.”

“Yeah, we do,” Stiles agreed, hip twitching as Derek set off another jolt of pleasure in his body, “Mm, maybe hook him up with someone.”

“Um… no?” Isaac squeaked, glancing over his shoulder nervously, “I like what I do, you know?”

Stiles smiled and caught his chin, meeting his lips in an awkwardly angled kiss, “You do you, sweetheart.”

Derek huffed behind Stiles, pulling him back by his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his mate. The movement pulled Stiles from Isaac’s wet hole and effectively changed the mood from post-coital cuddles to dismissal. Isaac was unbothered, rolling over with a happy grin and giving them a fond glance.

“You two are amazing, and a seriously adorable couple.”

“Mm, thanks,” Stiles smiled, nuzzling Derek’s beard with his nose.

“Your pay is on the dash,” Derek told him, “I figured I’d be a bit tied up.”

Stiles cackled at Derek’s pun but was promptly smacked lightly for irritating his knot.

“All good,” Isaac waved as he picked up his towel again, “I’m gonna wash up and be on my way. I’ll lock up as I go out, so you two can just relax. We’re pack, after all.”

Isaac slipped into the shower as Stiles shoved the blankets aside and Derek collapsed forward with his mate wrapped up safely in his arms. The alpha’s knot soothed him as the alphas scent filled his nose. Stiles was absolutely exhausted and drifted off to sleep long before Isaac finished washing their scent from his body.

 


End file.
